theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana Darkbane
Created by Fraeyalise. Parented by a high-end Government official and his wife, Liliana held a rather peaceful obvlivious childhood, up until her father revealed to her first-hand what the true cruelties of the Government really were. Her hatred for her father and what he did grew with every passing day, until fate brought her to a man in need of her help. Aiding the pirate, Ethan Ackart, led her into more danger than she could ever imagine, and soon she was swept away in a maelstrom of events. Eventually, she found herself running with him, Zander Ackart, Rox Denam, and Rilani Callerana for their lives against the attacking Government enforcers. Her venturing with them brought her and childhood friend Zander closer... but the lifestyle of an outlaw did not last long for Liliana. Her prestigious background, along with her sudden change in alliance, resulted in a paid assassing coming in to kill her in her sleep, while she was on board the pirate ship Sentiment. No one knew of any such plot until it was too late. Original Profile Age...Twenty-one Gender...Female Height...5'7" Job...Liliana isn't your typical pirate. Actually, she's not a pirate at all. She is the daughter of one of the Government senators, so because of that, she does secretarial work for her father. She is educated in Physical Chemistry and molecular physics, and would like to do something dangerous with that someday, but for now, she's stuck in politics. Weapon...Because of her upbringing, Liliana doesn't fight. She has no need to. Of course, she's always willing to learn. Special Talents...If she has any, she has yet to find them. As far as she, and everyone around her knows, she is a normal, human scientist-turned-secretary who happens to love all things science-y. Personality...Liliana is kind, stubborn, and scatterbrained. She is distracted easily, but once she's immersed in a book or task, it takes more to snap her back to reality. She has a great sense of justice, and believes that all happenings have a reason. She likes the mystical, the mysterious, science, math, and the colorful. She hates rudeness, plans falling apart, spiteful disrespect, egotism, and being forced into anything. Very strong minded at times, doesn't think ahead normally. Not stuck up whatsoever, and tries to be as honest as possible. Her sense of humor is a tad bit off, and she tries to cover it up by silence, but that technique hasn't worked very well for her. She is an only child, and because of that, she tends to think about herself more than others without realizing it. Also, she is very naive when it comes to life outside the government, and the Resistance. Biography... Born to a senator, Liliana was extremely pampered from the time she was a small child until she turned thirteen. Her mother was obsessed with popularity and riches, and early on Liliana realized that her mother wasn't interested in anything other than herself and her husband's job, and she quickly lost respect for her mother. Her father made sure to educate her in politics, and anything else she was interested in, and that is what started her education in Science and Math, always home-schooled with the best tutors her father could buy. She grew up oblivious to the work her father was doing in the government until she was around sixteen or seventeen, when he brought her to work with him, convinced she'd take his place because of her wit and ability to remain calm in crises. She saw, firsthand, what they did and immediately hated her father for it. She set herself against him, and told no one, while convincing him to let her handle all the paperwork in meetings, and in that part of the government. Her hatred for his work made her determined to blow up the government from the inside, but she needed help. She is in search of such help as of late, not sure who to trust, or even where to begin. If even the slightest whisper got out that she was against her father, she'd be killed. The five years she spent gathering information was just that; gathering. She desperately wishes to do something more. Category:Characters Category:First Chapter Category:Browse